The last of the Uchiha
by The Will Of Fire Burns Strong
Summary: SUMMARY:In this story Sauske was not the only one to survive the Uchiha massacre his cousin Kai also survived but he doesn’t know it and Kai is forbidden to tell him until the 3rd Hokage tells him he can or he reaches Chunin slight Naursaku T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Authour's note: I think you will love this story it goes through the entire show of Naruto I am still in the process of writing it but i can tell u rite now it will be great (also the main character Kai is me)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters i am just borrowing them i will put them back when i am done with them**

* * *

Chapter one:

" Shhhh… your going to give away our position." Scolded Kai

"Sorry…" was the weak reply of his younger brother Hiroki

"Why can't you be quieter like Saburo?" said Kai

"Well at least I'm not as loud as Kenji and Ayame! And Saburo is only 3 he can barely talk!" retorted Hiroki

"Ok first off don't call dad by his first name that's weird ,second you know he can talk just fine ,and third I thought I told you to be quiet! I'm in charge here."

"Fine" Was his annoyed reply.

"Now lets continue with this contest or dad will have our heads on a plate." Said Kai referring to the Uchiha intelligence gathering contest where every Uchiha family was given an Uchiha scroll and the families had to come take them from each other and the family at the end with the most pieces would win and get to keep the scrolls which had secret Uchiha techniques and secrets and the winner got a special scroll. Since Kai's family was the head of the Uchiha spy wing they always won even though Kai the oldest was only 7 and not even a ninja yet he was being trained along with his siblings to be great ninja personally by their father and would enroll when they reached the age of 8.

"Now let's go get the last piece from Itachi's family" said Kai as they headed towards the house of Itachi's family. Since Itachi's family was the main branch of the Uchiha they were the strongest but they always lost to Kai's family.

"Yeah we won!!" yelled Kai along with his family on the pedestal surrounded by the other Uchiha families as Fugaku Itachi and Sauske's father presented them with the grand prize scroll. This year it was a summoning contract scroll. Itachi was a bit pissed off considering he failed to notice a 5 year old Hiroki who was the stealthiest of the family followed closely in skill by Kai. Everyone in Kai's family had a specialty Kai was good at every ninja skill but he was best at combat and tracking and he was also the 2nd youngest ever to complete the Uchiha tracking program below Itachi. Saburo was only 3 but he was very good with weapons and he was a great survivalist. Ayame was 4 and she was very good at genjutsu and could perform some low-leveled medical ninjutsu. Their father Kenji was one of the Leaf village's best strategists and was a genius. Their mother Chika was a great look out because she had the best sharingan of the parents and she was always the most aware.

One week later

Kai was heading home after a long day of training. When he got to the Uchiha compound he saw that the lights were out he thought this was very strange because it wasn't even that dark out. He went into full survival mode and sneaked through the entire compound and then home through his bedroom window. He snuck down stairs and hid in the rafters and he saw the unimaginable. He saw his entire family in combat with Itachi Uchiha. Itachi looked completely serious and his parents had both of their sharingan activated but were still losing. His mother noticed him and shot him a warning glance. His father noticed this out of the corner of his eye and quickly seemed relieved to see that he was alright. Suddenly Kai was standing in a field with a breeze blowing the grass and his family was there then he realized it.

'I'm in my father's genjutsu!' thought Kai

"Son…" said his father

"Yes father?" He said terrified

"Do not be afraid my son I have caught you and the rest of the family in this genjutsu so we could say our final goodbyes and so I could give you my final instructions and advice. My son I have made many plans in the past and you probably thought I was paranoid for making such plans but this is a glimpse of the real ninja world. Now I have already made a plan for this situation and you already know what it is…"

Kai gasped in horror. 'No….' he thought 'this can't be happening!!'

"I am sorry my son but you must let him get away and then you must hunt him down and kill him." said his father with tears forming in his eyes. This was the closest Kai had ever come to seeing his father cry and it scared him.

"Father nooo!! I can help we can beat Itachi! You don't have to die!!" shouted Kai tears already coming sown his cheeks as well as his other family members.

"I'm sorry my son but the truth is we can't beat Itachi only you can but not now when you are older. I want you to say goodbye to your family."

"But… But… But…" stuttered Kai.

"Goodbye Kai" said Hiroki tears in his eyes.

"Goodbye…" said Saburo in between sobs.

"Goodbye…" said Ayame crying quietly.

"Goodbye my son" said his mother.

"Kai" said his father "I want you to avenge us but don't become consumed with revenge I want you to have a life and to be happy. Be loyal to the village and rebuild the clan. I want you to let others fill the void. Promise me…"

"I… I… I… I promise…" said Kai.

"Tell the Hokage that I give you all of our family's worldly possessions and I want Jiraya to train you when he is found." said his father.

"Goodbye" said everyone and suddenly he was back in the rafters watching his family fight Itachi and then Kenji used his sharingan on Kai to knock him out because he knew that Kai would be unable to hold himself back from helping them. 'Itachi won't be able to kill him because since we never got caught he doesn't even know how many of us there are.'

"Itachi!!" roared Kenji as he threw himself at his opponent and as he was in the air he was caught in Itachi's mangekyou sharingan a second later he was on the floor dead surrounded by his family he died with a smile on his face knowing he would be avenged and that his son would survive.

15 minutes later

"Noooooo!!" yelled Kai at the top of his lungs as he woke with a start. He noticed something strange and looked at the floor below him at a piece of glass and gasped as he noticed that he had activated the sharingan not mastered of course but he did have 3 tomoe in his right eye and 1 in his left. He quickly de activated it as he remembered that Itachi may still be around and may notice the spike in chakra. It started to rain all of a sudden. Kai quickly 

started sneaking around the compound trying frantically to find any survivors. At the gate he found Sauske running and yelling for help Kai was just about to leap in to help him when he saw Itachi appear. He tortured Sauske and told him horrible things and finally he hit Sauske with the mangekyou sharingan and Sauske dropped to the ground screaming. Itachi suddenly started running towards the village gate and killed some ninja who heard the commotion and came to help. He escaped and it took every fiber of his being to keep Kai from running after Itachi and murdering that bastard. Kai quickly leapt to the ground and put Sauske on his back and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

'Come on! Come on! Come on!' he thought as he tried to coax some more and more speed from his legs. 'Come on don't you dare die on me Sauske!!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Okay this is the last time i am saying this I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Kai watched Sauske sleep in the hospital bed very restlessly and wondered what must have been going through Sauske's head. His brother killed the entire clan. Kai was upset that Itachi killed his family but he was a distant cousin he barely knew Itachi but Sauske knew him very well. While Kai was wrapped up in his thoughts a beautiful pink haired girl walked into the room and noticed him.

"Hi." She said

Kai barely acknowledged her.

"My name is Sakiko Haruno. What is yours?" she said

"My name is Kai." He said

"Are you the one who brought in Sauske?" she asked

"Yes" he replied

"Thank you if it wasn't for you he might have not survived. My little sister has a crush on him you know." She said

"Glad I could help." He said

"Sakura sent me to check on him to see if he was okay." She said

"He is fine the doctor said he will probably regain conscious tomorrow." Kai said

"That's good" she said "Wow… The last of the Uchiha. Can you imagine how he feels?" she said

"Yes" he said before he could catch himself

She looked at him very confused and asked how

Thinking quickly he decided that if word got around that Itachi missed two Uchiha he may return to finish the job so it would be best to lay low. Suddenly Kai remembered that some shinobi tried to stop Itachi on the way out "My parents tried to stop Itachi on his way out and he killed them so I am the last of my family." He said quickly

"Ohhh… I'm so sorry. Come on let me buy you something to eat" she said. Usually he would've said no because he didn't want any pity but she was very attractive.

"Sure" he said

"Great I know this awesome Ramen place. Ichiraku's." she said

Later when they arrived they both had a bowl but Kai didn't really touch his he was still shocked. He was kind of glad his father had stopped him from seeing them get killed but that didn't make it any less depressing. After they finished he walked her home and said their goodbyes and she offered to be around if he needed to talk. He said he would think about it. Kai then remembered that he needed to go see the 3rd Hokage and tell him about this. So he quickly headed towards the tower. When he got there he burst through the door very quickly and saw the Hokage debriefing a shinobi with his headband covering his left eye.

"Lord Hokage!" said Kai. The third and the one eyed shinobi looked up in surprise to see Kai standing there panting but still alive. Kai quickly told the third the entire day's events and also told the third that his survival should probably be kept secret.

"Why would we keep your survival secret?" he asked

"Because Itachi is insane he only kept Sauske alive because he thought it may be amusing to fight him later! But I survived without him knowing he may come back to finish me off if he finds out about this." Explained Kai

"That is true. Alright well I think you should remain undercover and not reveal your identity until I say otherwise or you and Sauske are chunin. Until then you must tell no-one not even Sauske." Said the Third

"What?! But Sauske and I need to work together to plan on how to kill Itachi!" exclaimed Kai

"NO!" shouted the Third "You must not tell anyone! I am sorry about this but you said so yourself if you tell anyone you are putting yourself in danger. Your father was one of our finest so as a favor to him I will watch over you and I will not let you put yourself in unnecessary danger."

"Fine" Said Kai

"Now since you are an orphan now you will need a new last name and since you already said you were the son of one of the shinobi that got killed you will need one of their last names." The Third took out a list and picked one of the names "You are now Kai Kamize"

"Fine" said Kai still disgusted that he had to lie about his proud heritage and even go as far as to claim not to even know Sauske.

"Good. I am sorry about this and I will watch over you and make sure you are safe. Now for the time being you will be staying with another one of our orphans that I am personally watching over Naruto Uzumaki." Said the Third

"Now here are your things that we collected from your house and you have been given some new clothes with the leaf village symbol on it instead of the Uchiha crest. You also can have the scrolls that your family has been collecting at those competitions and they have been set so only you can open them." said the Third as he handed Kai a large scroll containing the other scrolls and a large box containing everything else.

"Fine" said Kai as he took the things from him and started going towards Naruto's apartment. When he got there no-one was there so he just let himself in and started to unpack his things. Just then a blonde kid with whiskers about 6 ½ wearing orange came in and looked in shock as he saw someone in his apartment.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't have any money!" shouted the kid

"Why would I hurt you?" asked Kai

"You're not here to hurt me? Then why are you here?" asked the blonde kid

"I'm your new roommate. I was just recently orphaned and I'm staying here for the time being." Explained Kai

"Oh" said the blonde kid "Well my name is Naruto Uzumaki! What is yours?"

"Kai Kamize" said Kai with disgust in his voice as he said his new last name but Naruto didn't catch it

"Ok cool. Well my home is yours take the extra bed over there" said Naruto

"Fine" said Kai as he moved his stuff over there

"Goodnight" said Naruto as he turned out the lights

"Goodnight" said Kai

Once Naruto was asleep Kai activated his sharingan. Looking at Naruto he thought

'Wow this kid has a ton of chakra. Maybe he could be a good sparring partner in the future. I'm going to need as much help as I can get for my training to defeat Itachi and this kid seems alright.'

Kai deactivated his sharingan and tried to sleep. It would be a while before he could sleep normally but he would get used to it. He had to.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A few weeks later

"Hey Naruto come on we're going to be late!" yelled Kai

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Naruto as he pulled on his orange jump suit. Today was the first day of school at the ninja academy for Kai and Naruto was keeping them back as usual.

"Okay I'm ready" said Naruto

"Good now lets go. We'll have to run or we'll be late now." Said Kai

"Pfft… I'm always late" said Naruto "Iruka sensei likes me he doesn't mind."

"Well lets hurry anyway he doesn't know me yet so I need to make a good impression" said Kai

"Whatever. Hey I'll race you there!" said Naruto as he suddenly took off

"Hey no fair!" yelled Kai in a good natured tone as he sped off after Naruto. When they got there they were 5 minutes early since they both sprinted the entire way after all they both had unbelievably high stamina so they had to burn the energy somehow.

"It's a tie… Oh well" said Naruto who was actually a little out of breath since this was the first race he actually had to put some effort into in a long time. Kai was also out of breath and was still impressed by Naruto's chakra reserves even though Kai's weren't that far behind it was still unusual because he always had higher stamina than anyone in his age group and even some above his age group in the Uchiha clan.

"I'll beat you tomorrow" they both said in unison

Just then a pink haired girl walked in and threw herself on Kai's back and started to cry.

"Oh Sauske-kun I was so worried!" said the pink haired girl. Suddenly Kai was buried in a pile of crying girls.

"Uhhh… Naruto a little help here would be appreciated." said Kai who was barely able to breathe.

"Ummm… guys Sauske isn't here yet he did get out of the hospital today but he still hasn't shown up yet." Said Naruto between laughing fits

"Oh…" said all of the Sauske fan-girls in unison. After Kai got up and most of the fan-girls had returned to their seats the pink haired girl apologized for getting him into trouble.

"It's all right" said Kai

"But you do look a lot like Sauske" she pointed out

'Aww crap has my cover been blown already?' thought Kai

"Well anyway my name is Sakura Haruno. What is yours?" she asked

"My name is Kai" said Kai as he sighed in relief that she didn't figure it out 'Wait is she the sister of that cute pink haired girl that I saw in Sauske's room? Cool maybe if Sakura goes here so will her sister.' thought Kai. Just then Sauske came through the door and once again the fan-girls attacked and Sauske was buried under a pile of crying girls. Kai and Naruto began to laugh.

"Hahahaha! Wow it is funny from this point of view" laughed Kai as he helped dig out Sauske

"Hi I'm Kai. I'm the new guy. You must be Sauske" said Kai as he pulled out the poor Uchiha from the pile of fan-girls

"So do they do that everyday?" asked Kai

"No thank god" replied Sauske. As Kai examined Sauske for the first time he got a good look at him and he looked a lot like Kai except Kai's hair was a few shades darker than Sauske's even though it had the same style. Their clothes were also different Sauske now wore a blue t-shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back, white shorts, and some weird arm things. While Kai wore a black t-shirt with a white leaf village symbol in the middle about 5 inches tall and some blue shorts.

"Okay everyone take your seats" said Iruka

As everyone sat down Kai positioned himself a row above Sauske and to the left of Naruto and next to the window so he could secretly watch Sauske but also sit near his new friend.

"So was that her?" asked Kai

"Yup that's Sakura the girl I like" replied Naruto

"Maybe at the end of the academy program you'll end up on a team with her." said Kai

"I hope so. Right now the ideal team for me I think would be me, you, and Sakura." Said Naruto

"Hey no talking guys" said Iruka "Okay today we have a new student Kai Kamize today we will be testing you to see what level skill you are at right now and we will give you a starting grade based on your skill.

"Ok" said Kai

"Now first we will gauge your ninjutsu level. Okay lets head outside." said Iruka. Once they got there the rest of the class watched. "Okay" said Iruka "You will be going against Sauske and we will see how long you can keep up this basic fire jutsu. Now you and Sauske will take your positions and will keep the stream of fire going at the target in front of you for as long as you can."

"Whatever" said Kai and Sauske in unison. The class laughed quietly at how similar they were.

"Okay on your mark get set go!" shouted Iruka. Quickly Kai and Sauske flashed through the hand signs and shot a medium sized jet of flame from their mouths. They kept this going for a few minutes and Sauske was starting to run low on chakra.

'I better not beat Sauske by too much or it might be suspicious so I'll pretend to run out a little after Sauske' thought Kai even though he knew he could go on for several more minutes since having high chakra reserves was one of his best ninja qualities. A few seconds later Sauske dropped to one knee and his jet died out. About ten seconds after that Kai let his jet diminish as well and pretended to be very tired.

"Well done" said Iruka "that was some A+ work right there"

"The only reason you beat me was because I've been in the hospital for a few weeks" whispered an angry Sauske

"Whatever" whispered a slightly amused Kai

"Now onto the taijutsu part of the evaluation" said Iruka who seemed very interested to see what Kai could do with taijutsu. "You will be going against Sauske for taijutsu too"

'Crap' thought Kai 'my taijutsu is very good but it is very distinctly Uchiha! If Sauske notices he may blow my cover! I will have to beat him in only a few moves. Crap! Looks like I will have to show almost my full power in taijutsu'

"All right take your positions" said Iruka. As they took their positions Kai tried to size up Sauske's taijutsu prowess he seemed to walk confidently but he hesitated when he lifted his left shoulder. Kai quickly flashed his sharingan on and then off but saw enough to find that Sauske had recently been sliced in the shoulder by a shuriken.

'Okay if I am going to take out Sauske I will have to stay to his left side so he hesitates when he blocks' thought Kai.

"Okay… Begin!" shouted Iruka. At that moment Kai used his superior speed to jump to Sauske's left and deliver a round house kick to his left side. Sauske blocked the kick it hurt but not as much as it would've if he didn't block it. Kai was very surprised but he saw that the rest of Sauske's left side was open so Kai quickly pulled back his foot and did a frontal sweep knocking Sauske off of his feet but before Sauske hit the ground by instinct Kai grabbed the front of Sauske's shirt and delivered a powerful front punch to Sauske's chest to make sure that he wouldn't get back up to drag out the fight too long. This was the reason that Kai was one of the best combat specialists of the Uchiha not because of his high stamina or speed but because he had something his father called the killer instinct. The killer instinct was an instinct that most people don't have that tells them to finish off their opponent quickly and viciously and Kai was one of the people that had it. As Sauske hit the ground everyone except Naruto who had 

sparred with Kai a few times already sparred with Kai gasped in shock the best taijutsu user in the class had been taken out in three moves.

"Uhhh…"said Iruka "Good job Kai where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My parents taught me they were recently killed by Itachi" said Kai but technically this was true his parents were killed but Iruka was told that Kai's parents were killed at the gate with the other shinobi who tried to stop Itachi.

That made everyone shut up. In the silence Kai offered his hand to Sauske who was still on the ground but looked shocked to see that someone shared his pain. Sauske usually would've gotten up on his own but to show that he didn't harbor anymore ill feelings to Kai he accepted his help up. The two stood still grasping each others hands looked into each other's eyes and without saying a word made a partnership to kill Itachi together. This put a smile on each of their faces as they imagined Itachi beaten and bleeding on the ground.

'Who cares if I can't tell him I'm an Uchiha I can still plan Itachi's death with Sauske' thought Kai

"Okay Kai" said Iruka "now all we need to do is check your genjutsu"

"lemme guess" said Kai "It's Sauske" as he smiled at his new partner who smiled back

"Actually no. Sauske is our second best genjutsu user in the class. The best is Sakura Haruno." said Iruka. After he said this Sakura stepped out and said hi.

"Okay now I want you to try and capture each other in a genjutsu and whoever makes the strongest genjutsu wins. All right? Now go!" said Iruka. They both began their genjutsu Kai actually had a hard time fighting off her genjutsu so he had to use a good chunk of his chakra to 

get her in his favorite genjutsu that he invented. Sakura looked around in the genjutsu and suddenly she was chained to a wall and had Kai standing there looking very menacing

"If you were really my enemy this would be the part where I torture you…" said Kai. Sakura began to whimper but then Kai said "Hey weren't you paying attention? I said** if** you were my enemy which you aren't. Well it looks like I win I'll release the jutsu now and you can tell him I beat you" said Kai but not in a bragging tone just in the stating a fact emotionless tone. Sakura sighed in relief and nodded as the jutsu started to fade. Suddenly she was back in the training field still standing there but only about two seconds had gone by.

"He won" said Sakura though not bitterly almost with admiration.

"Well I am very impressed Kai. I would've loved to meet your parents" said Iruka before he could catch himself. He looked kind of embarrassed but Kai really didn't pay attention to it.

"Okay well that's all for today. Class dismissed" said Iruka. As Kai and Naruto left together Kai and Sauske exchanged glances and smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

This is the same day as chapter three

"Wow" said Naruto "You beat everyone at taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even genjutsu! That was awesome! You have got to tutor me man I am failing like every subject."

"Sure" said Kai

"Awesome! Hey do you want to get some ramen? I'll bu-"before Naruto could even finish his sentence a leaf village ninja wearing a mask jumped out into the air and threw three shuriken at Naruto's feet but before they could reach him Kai knocked Naruto out of the way and jumped up to engage the adult ninja.

"Okay lesson one pay close attention!" said Kai as he took out a kunai from his leg holster and swiped at the older ninja. The masked ninja dodged but Kai wasn't expecting to hit him on the first swipe so he flipped over in the air and made a shadow clone and jumped off the clone straight towards the masked ninja. As the ninja dodged earlier he sacrificed his superior position and now Kai was headed straight towards him with his sharingan activated.

'Okay this guy has less chakra than me so this should be quick' thought Kai. He hit the masked ninja square in the face with a powerful punch fueled by gravity and the momentum from Kai bouncing off of his clone quickly and effectively knocking out the ninja. As Kai hit the ground he landed on his feet with the ninja on his shoulder.

"Hey Naruto how about a rain check on that ramen?" said Kai. Naruto merely nodded still shocked. "Good see ya at home first I have to drop this guy off at the Hokage's place" said Kai just before he disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a shocked and confused Naruto standing alone on the street.

"Lord Hokage! What the hell is this? One of your ninja just attacked me and Naruto for no reason! You had better take care of this right now!" shouted a very ticked off Kai.

"All right I will see to it personally that he is put on trial" said the Third Hokage

'Hahaha!! He beat a chunin even when the chunin had the element of surprise! This kid is unbelievable!' thought the Third

"Kai you really should be more careful you forgot to deactivate your sharingan after the fight" said the Third. Kai gasped and quickly deactivated it. "You know I think you should train with Kakashi to master your sharingan." said the Third.

"What would he know about the sharingan? Itachi and I are the only ones who actually have it. No thanks." Said Kai

"Actually he does have the sharingan" said the Third

"What!? How!? When?!" stuttered Kai

"Haven't you ever heard of Obitio?" asked the Hokage

"Oh yeah he was the guy who gave his teammate his sharingan in the great ninja war… He's still alive?" asked Kai

"Yes" replied the Hokage "and he is one of our finest shinobi I want you to meet him on the training grounds tomorrow at the KIA stone"

"Ok" said Kai a little surprised that he wasn't the only current sharingan holder that was loyal to the leaf.

"All right dismissed" said the Third

'Another sharingan user? I thought I would have to figure this out by myself…' thought Kai as he walked home to his apartment.

"Hey Naruto" said Kai as he casually walked in.

"Dude that was amazing what you did back there!" said Naruto very excitedly.

"No big deal. The guy underestimated me that's all" said Kai

"Hey do you think you still have some time to train me today? Asked Naruto

"Sure" replied Kai "let's start with some taijutsu training. A race around the village. Ready set go!!" said Kai very quickly as he darted out the door

"Hey no fair" Naruto laughed as he ran closely behind Kai. They trained until about midnight and then went home exhausted even though they had the most stamina in the class. When they got home they collapsed into bed.

Kai awoke at 8'o clock and yawned still tired from last night's rigorous training session.

'Aww crap I slept in I'm late for my training with the other sharingan user' thought Kai. Kai quickly got up grabbed some instant ramen and heated it with some fire jutsu on the way out the door. Kai got there completely ready to apologize for being late but the guy who was supposed to train him wasn't here yet. Kai waited for at least 15 minutes. Finally the silver haired jonin appeared on top of the KIA stone.

"Hi I'm Kakashi" said the jonin

"What took you so long?" asked Kai

"I got lost on the road of life" replied Kakashi

"Whatever" said Kai "Can you show me how to use the sharingan now?" asked Kai

"Sure" said Kakashi "First I want you to tell me which of your parents had the sharingan and how you got it."

"Both of my parents had the sharingan and I got it shortly after my parents were killed in front of me" replied Kai very bitterly at the mention of his parents.

"Oh… sorry but don't worry you will come to terms with it soon enough I did" said Kakashi

'Wow' thought Kai 'he has the sharingan and his parents were killed. Maybe we have more in common than I thought'

"Okay well now for the training. First I want you to activate it so I can see what level your sharingan is at" said Kakashi. Kai activated his sharingan to reveal that he had three tomoe in one eye and one in the other.

"Well it looks like you have about a mid-level sharingan meaning you can copy most taijutsu and ninjutsu and it gives a small boost to your genjutsu and it will seem to slow down movement so you can react faster" said Kakashi "To start with the training I want you to copy some of my jutsu so watch carefully" said Kakashi as he began to make hand seals. Suddenly there was a solid clone of Kakashi standing right next to the original.

"Cool! How do I use my sharingan to use a technique I copied?" asked Kai

"Apply some chakra to your eyes and think about the technique then move the chakra to your hands and then you will start to make the seals and do the jutsu. Just remember that you can only do this with the sharingan activated for ninjutsu but for taijutsu you can do it with the sharingan turned off and to use a copied technique at your level of sharingan takes a lot of stamina. "Explained Kakashi

"Cool let me try!" said Kai as he quickly made the seals then a solid cloned of himself appeared "Cool that didn't take much chakra" said Kai

"It took a lot more than it should've for just one clone but that was pretty good for your first try." Said Kakashi "Now for the next few years I will be teaching you how to use your sharingan and how to function without it"

"Huh?" said Kai

"This week you will go without sight. I will blindfold you. This will improve your other senses and make you more aware. Since you have already completed the Uchiha tracker nin program this should be a cinch" explained Kakashi

"Oh okay. Blindfold me then" said Kai

And this went on for a few years Kakashi training Kai, Kai training with Naruto and Kai training with Sauske until Kai was 13 almost 14 and everyone else in the class was 13


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

'I trained through the night again…' thought Kai as he finished his last combo on one of his clones. The sun was beginning to rise and Kai often trained through the night because he never got quite used to sleeping because he always dreamt of his family being murdered before his eyes and sometimes he would wake up screaming noooo with his sharingan activated. Naruto of course asked so Kai just told him the truth and left out the Uchiha part since he still was unable to tell him. Since the Genin exams were only a few days away he and Naruto had been training non-stop for a week sleeping only in class. Even though Kai slept in class he knew everything since he studied ninja stuff on almost all of his free time. Naruto was another story he maintained low grades but he was stronger than he would've been if Kai hadn't trained with him. Still Kai was worried that Naruto wouldn't pass so they trained for two days straight without stopping except for eating and school.

Kai turned around and sighed when he saw Naruto must've passed out again so Kai would have to carry him home. Kai scooped up Naruto and put him on his shoulder and took off towards the apartment.

Once they got to the apartment Kai dumped Naruto into his bed and made himself a cup of ramen. After Kai finished his ramen he went out to the KIA stone to meet Kakashi who said the day before that he had a surprise for him. Kai arrived a few minutes after he left the house since he was so fast and waited half an hour for Kakashi.

When Kakashi finally showed up Kai was almost asleep on the KIA stone and Kakashi appeared above Kai's head which would've surprised anyone. But Kai had gotten used to it.

"Yo" said Kakashi

"Yo" replied Kai.

"I've got some new stuff to teach you today" Kakashi said

"What is it?" asked Kai

"I'm going to teach you the summoning jutsu" he said

"Cool!" Exclaimed Kai "But will I really be able to do that? I mean that's a pretty high-level jutsu."

"I think you will. So lets get started" said Kakashi as he took out the summoning scroll for Kai to sign. After Kai signed it Kakashi took the scroll back and showed Kai how to use it Kai tried it out for himself.

"Summoning jutsu!" said Kai. When the chakra smoke finally cleared a small dog that looked a lot like a wolf pup appeared.

"Yo" said the dog "Name's Kaen"

"Wow I got it on the first try sweet!!" said Kai.

"Good job Kai I can say I am genuinely impressed" Kakashi said. 'I have never heard of anyone mastering the summoning jutsu on the first try… This kid is insane…' Kakashi decided. "Try it again let's make sure that wasn't a fluke" he said

"Huh.?.? Umm… okay I guess" said Kai "Summoning Jutsu!!" he yelled again.

**POOF**

This time there was a lot more chakra smoke and a big black dog up to Kai's shoulder appeared.

"Hey how's it goin? The name's Kuro" said the big black dog

"That good enough for you?" asked Kai as he dismissed the dogs

"Yep" said Kakashi "Now for part two. Remember that time you stole my chakra sword and tried to fight me with it?"

"Yeah… what about it?"

"You seem to be a natural with the sword so I'm giving it to you" said Kakashi as he took out the sword and holster and handed it to Kai

"Really? Thanks Kakashi sensei!!" said Kai as he quickly strapped it on. It fit pretty well it had X shaped straps that ran across his chest and the holster was on his back with the 3 foot sword in it with the 1 foot hilt. It went pretty well with the rest of his out fit which was the standard issue black sandals, black pants, a white T-shirt with a gray Leaf-village symbol on it, and a black hooded sweatshirt which remained unzipped for the most part ."Are you going to show me how to use it?" asked Kai

"No" replied Kakashi

"What? Why not?" asked Kai

"Sword fighting is best learned through trial and error on your own. I will tell you about the sword though. First off it belonged to my father. Second It reacts 

differently to different element chakras I would tell you how it reacts but that would ruin the surprise" he joked "Okay one more thing Kai…"

"What?" he asked

"I'm going to unlock the next level of your sharingan" said Kakashi like it was no big deal

"You can upgrade it just like that?!" Kai exclaimed

"Actually I was preventing you from upgrading for a while now because I wasn't sure you were ready. But now I Think you are ready." Replied Kakashi

"Cool!" exclaimed Kai

"There is just one thing you should know first. Once I unlock this level of the sharingan you will be able to read minds" Said Kakashi once again like it was no big deal

"I can do what?!" yelled Kai

"I can read minds as well but not very clearly and only for short periods of time while my sharingan is activated. You on the other hand will be able to read minds with it turned off since you have it in two eyes and you will be able to read minds very clearly when it is turned on"

"This is sooo cool!! I didn't know the sharingan could read minds!" said Kai

"Usually it can't. Only a few branches of the Uchiha clan has this special sharingan just like only the main branch can have the mangekyou sharingan. Since your family can read minds your family became spies for the village" explained Kakashi

"Makes sense I guess" said Kai

"You should also know that your mind reading ability can tell the difference between the truth and a lie" concluded Kakashi

"Awesome this just keeps getting better and better" exclaimed Kai

"Now for the unsealing which will give you a total of two tomoe in one eye and three in the other" said Kakashi as he made six hand signs and poked Kai in the forehead with his index and middle finger. "That is all I have to teach you and this is our last private training session. I leave the rest of your Training to your Jonin sensei you will be assigned when you pass the Genin exam. See ya around" and with that Kakashi disappeared in one of those chakra smoke things.

"Wait! God damn he's gone" Said Kai very bitter to lose his mentor so suddenly "Oh, well whatever I should probably go to class or Iruka-sensei is gonna chew me out again for being late… _again_" and with that Kai took off towards the academy.


End file.
